Orlok the Assassin
Orlok, also known as Orlok the Assassin, is a fictional character in the British comic strip Judge Dredd. He is an operative of the Soviet megacity of East Meg One. Fictional character biography The character was introduced in "Block Mania", the prologue story to the "The Apocalypse War" epic storyline. In this story he was responsible for spreading the Block Mania contaminant via the water supplies of Mega City One, inciting 'block wars' to destabilise the city. During this incident he also killed the original Judge Giant, who had discovered his activities. The destruction of East Meg One by Judge Dredd's retaliatory strike force at the climax of the Apocalypse War left Orlok with a strong desire for vengeance against Dredd and Mega City One. He also featured in the Judge Anderson stories Triad and Childhood's End, the latter of which revealed his horrendous childhood at the hands of Sov-block judges, clearly imitating Stalinist Russia. At the conclusion of this story, he and Anderson fled the Cydonian head on Mars and parted ways, Orlok for an unknown destination and Anderson for deep-space after resigning from the Judges of Mega-City One. His most recent appearance in Judge Dredd had him releasing a biological weapon that killed over 800,000 Mega City One Citizens in the 'Sin City' floating tourist attraction. He was caught, tried and executed for this crime. However, his hand at least, was recovered, with the intent of using it as the key to weaponry for use against Mega City One. Stories Orlok has featured in the following stories. * Block Mania - John Wagner with Mike McMahon, Ron Smith, Steve Dillon, Brian Bolland - 2000AD #236-244 * The Apocalypse War - John Wagner with Carlos Ezquerra - 2000AD #245-270 (cameo in first episode only) * Hour of the Wolf - John Wagner and T.B. Grover / Barry Kitson / Jeff Anderson / Will Simpson - 2000AD #520-531 * Triad - Alan Grant & Arthur Ranson - 2000AD #635-644 * Childhood's End - John Wagner and Kevin Walker - JD Megazine #2.27 - 2.34 * Postcards From the Edge - John Wagner and Steve Sampson (1, 10-11), Tony Luke (2, 8), Charles Gillespie (3, 9), Arthur Ranson (4), Xuasus (5-7) - JD Megazine # 2.50 to 2.60 * Return of the Assassin - John Wagner, Artist: Cam Kennedy - 2000AD #1141 to 1147 * The Trial - John Wagner, Simon Davis - 2000AD #1148 to 1150 * Trial of Strength - John Wagner, Neil Googe and Stephen Baskerville - 2000AD #1151 to 1152 * Sin City - John Wagner, Kevin Walker - 2000AD # 1289 to 1299 * The Trial Of Orlok - John Wagner, Cam Kennedy - 2000AD #1336 to 1337 (character killed off) * Jumped - John Smith and Simon Fraser - 2000AD #1491 to 1494 (posthumously) * Orlok: Agent of East-Meg One - Arthur Wyatt and Jake Lynch - 2000AD Sci-Fi Special 2014 (story set before Block Mania) See also * Judge Dredd * Judge Anderson * History of Mega-City One External links * 2000AD profile Orlok